Los Niños y sus Milagros
by Miss No-Eyebrows
Summary: Traducción del One-Shot "Kids and their Miracles" de PNAIXROSE. "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?... Oh-Oh ¿Cómo se las arreglará Sakura para salir de este lío? Como un tranquilo desayuno se transforma de repente en una charla algo incómoda para todos.


**Los Niños y sus Milagros**

**Historia original: **Kids and their Miracles

**Por: **Pnaixrose

**Traducida por: **Thousand Petals

* * *

**Aclaración: **La historia original no es de mi autoría, así como los personajes tampoco son de la creación de la autora original, sino de CLAMP (Excepuando uno o dos que ustedes ya sabrán).

* * *

Estaba tarareando tranquilamente para mí misma como siempre en las mañanas. Eran las seis y media y parecía que todos aun dormían. Menos yo, claro.

Ustedes pensaban que yo nunca me levantaría temprano, ¿verdad?

¡Aha!

Bueno, en estos días me estuve despertando temprano más seguido. Tal vez era porque, de alguna manera, había dejado mi tardanza en el pasado. Recuerdo que todos se quejaban de que nunca llegaba a tiempo a ninguna parte y los maestros me castigaban seguido por llegar tarde.

Pero de seguro era por los mareos matutinos que me levantaba más temprano últimamente.

Mientras estaba ahí, frente al horno, cocinando unos panqueques y huevos, escuché que alguien cerraba la llave de la ducha escaleras arriba.

De seguro era Shaoran. Los niños nunca se levantarían tan temprano. Y no había forma de que fuera Kero porque el se levanta aun mas tarde que los niños. Ese tontito. Nunca va a cambiar.

Bueno, seguramente han de estar preguntándose, ¿_"Niños"?_

¿Sorprendidos? Ja. ¿Por qué les parece tan sorprendente?

Sip. Soy una mujer casada.

Orgullosa y felizmente casada con ningún otro que mi amor de la infancia: Li Shaoran.

¿Como ocurrió? Bueno, luego de mis días como Card Captor, la vida marchaba básicamente sin problemas, exceptuando mi relación a larga distancia con Shaoran, mientras el vivía en Hong Kong.

Muchas personas nos dijeron que nos rindiéramos y que no lograríamos llevar adelante la relación. Una de las razones para eso era que éramos muy jóvenes.

Yo tenía casi once años cuando él se fue y, cuando tenía doce, el volvió durante las vacaciones de verano con Meiling. Allí fue que capturé la carta Esperanza... ¿Recuerdan?

Bueno, esa fue la única vez que me visitó y, después de eso, mis esperanzas comenzaron a desaparecer de a poco. La única vía de comunicación con el era a través de cartas o correos electrónicos, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, los Ancianos no me permitían hablar por teléfono ni en persona con él.

Malditos Ancianos.

Pero luego, cuando cumplí dieciséis, estaba en el aula cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener un nuevo estudiante en la clase. Y, ¡sorpresa sorpresa! Era Shaoran Li.

A él siempre le gustaron las grandes entradas, ¿verdad que si?

Me acuerdo de ese día. Estaba medio dormida en ese momento, pero en cuanto entró al aula, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Estaba temblando y de seguro tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya que Tomoyo me acercó un pañuelo.

Pero todo lo que hizo al pararse frente a la clase fue sonreír, algo que nunca pensé que haría. Después de todo, el no era de sonreír fácilmente. Luego levantó la vista y me miró, puso la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez haya cruzado su rostro y dijo un simple "Hola Sakura…"

Déjenme decirles que la clase estaba alteradísima.

Wow... su voz.

Escuché su voz otra vez.

Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo había visto. Había crecido más alto, fuerte, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y sus ojos color ámbar tenían un aspecto más maduro.

Pero su voz… ¡Maldición, que sensual!

Estaba tan… **wow**.

Después me enteré de que los Ancianos al fin le habían permitido que volviera a vivir en Tomoeda luego de todos esos años. Shaoran había estado rogándoles y rogándoles y rogándoles el permiso, y finalmente lo obtuvo.

Yo era la muchacha más feliz del mundo.

A partir de ese momento, estábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo. Éramos, como Eriol lo llama _"Un acuerdo global"._

A él siempre le gusto eso de poner apodos. Eriol es así… raro pero gracioso al mismo tiempo. Shaoran dice que esa es una de las muchas cosas que hacen a Eriol _"molesto como un mosquito"_

Pero, de cualquier manera, cuando teníamos dieciocho años y estábamos a punto de finalizar la escuela secundaria, Shaoran recibió un llamado de su madre.

Todavía me acuerdo de su cara.

Estaba muerto de miedo cuando me lo contó.

Tartamudeaba y estaba pálido y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

_**"Sa-Sakura... **_

_**Mi Madre dijo... **_

_**Madre me dijo que... si yo quiero quedarme aquí en Tomoeda, Yo-Yo tengo que**__**…**_

_**Tengo que casarme**__**."**_

¿Acaso no es lindo cuando tartamudea?

Lo juro, debería tartamudear más seguido. Pero, en ese caso, creo que no sería tan extra especial cuando lo haga, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Shaoran odia tartamudear.

Bueno, de todos modos, yo tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, a diferencia de su pálido rostro.

Acepté. Quería estar con el por siempre.

Estaba lista para casarme con el hombre que amaba.

Creo que eso es en lo que comienzas a pensar cuando eres una adolescente con amor incondicional por alguien que se siente de la misma manera hacia ti. Aunque no lo vi en ese momento. Lo único que me importaba era estar con él y sólo con él. No me di cuenta de que sería extremadamente difícil. Pero, por suerte para mi, Shaoran sí lo imaginó.

Él siempre fue el inteligente, ¿no lo creen así?

Es tan injusto. Es como que él está siempre ahí para hacerme reflexionar sobre mis impulsivas decisiones antes de que las lleve a cabo. Pero, tal vez sea algo positivo, ¿verdad? Aunque, en cierto modo todavía me molesta que el que da las respuestas correctas siempre sea él.

Cuando le dije que felizmente me casaría con él a los dieciocho años, se puso todavía más pálido.

"_**! P**__**e-Pero Sakura! **_

_**¡Tenemos **__**dieciocho**__**!**_

_**¡Ni siquiera nos hemos graduado aún! **_

_**Quie-Quiero decir...Te amo. Eso ya lo sabes.**_

_**¿Pe-Pero casarnos a los dieciocho años?"**_

Bueno, después de varias discusiones, finalmente decidimos consultar a mi padre y a mi hermano.

Kero y Yukito estaban presentes en el momento. Después de todo, ellos son realmente como familia para nosotros.

Shaoran estaba nervioso. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo en mi casa antes de esa noche, pero creo que, considerando la situación, estaba bastante preocupado de que le harían algo.

Emm... Creo que mi familia estuvo de acuerdo con Shaoran en ese punto, porque mi padre se desmayó y mi hermano agarró a Shaoran por el cuello mientras Yukito y Kero ayudaban a mi padre. Yo estaba parada justo ahí, gritándole a mi hermano para que soltara a Shaoran.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue una noche bastante graciosa.

Después de eso, padre y hermano hablaron con la madre de Shaoran y los Ancianos, y les explicaron que éramos demasiado jóvenes. Mi padre dijo que sabía que nos amábamos, y que a él no le importaba que nos casáramos, pero que simplemente éramos muy jóvenes y no podríamos económicamente. Pero los Ancianos eran muy tercos. Dijeron que si Shaoran realmente me amaba, tendría que casarse conmigo lo más pronto posible, y que era una costumbre de los Li casarse a la edad de dieciocho años. Luego de mucha persuasión, mi padre finalmente arregló un compromiso.

Nos casaríamos a los veinte y tendríamos que ir a la universidad y obtener un ingreso constante.

Wow.

Casarse conlleva muchos problemas. Pero qué bueno que mi padre estaba para ayudarnos. Creo que él tuvo la misma experiencia con mi madre, mucho tiempo atrás. Después de todo, ella tenía dieciséis cuando se casaron.

Amo a mi papá.

Pero, ¿saben que dijo Eriol sobre el asunto?

Se rió.

_**"Los Ancianos están preocupados por que el clan no prospere. **_

_**Después de todo, como S**__**haoran es su líder y no hay nadie que pueda suplantarlo cuando muera, necesitan un heredero lo más pronto posible. **_

_**¡Ja! **_

_**¡De seguro piensan que, de no haberte conocido, Sakura, S**__**haoran nunca se hubiera casado! **_

_**Después de todo, el no es exactamente… **__**bueno… **_

_**Lo que las damas buscan."**_

Debo admitirlo, fue bastante gracioso. Después de todo, todos sabemos que a Eriol le encanta molestar a Shaoran. Pero creo que no es tan divertido para Shaoran. Quien dirigió a su _'__amigo__'_una mirada cargada de odio. Pobre Eriol.

Bueno, cuando cumplimos veinte y aun estábamos en la Universidad, Shaoran y yo trabajábamos y teníamos una buena cantidad de dinero ingresando.

Además, ¡Shaoran era el líder del clan!

¿Ustedes piensan que no era rico?

Nos casamos en Hong Kong.

Todos los de Japón estaban allí, y fue una pequeña pero acogedora boda en el patio de la mansión Li. Yo, por supuesto, vestía un vestido de novia que Tomoyo hizo especialmente para mí. Ella fue mi madrina y, para sorpresa de muchos, Eriol fue el padrino de Shaoran.

Cuando le preguntamos la razón, el solo se encogió de hombros y nos dijo que no preguntásemos. Aww… Siempre supe que Shaoran en verdad apreciaba lo que Eriol hizo por él a lo largo de los años. Sólo que no le gusta demostrárselo al _'__Fenómeno de cuatro ojos__'_, como él lellama_. _

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, y Meiling fueron mis damas de honor y, como padrinos de Shaoran, estaban Yamazaki, El prometido de Meiling, Yukito, y Touya. Tuve que forzar a Shaoran a hacer de Yukito y Touya sus padrinos. A él no le importo en el caso de Yukito, pero con Touya… Bueno, solo digamos que tuve que comenzar una pelea. Pero, por supuesto, ¡Yo siempre gano!

Nakuru estaba a cargo de la decoración y la comida y, por supuesto, mi padre me acompañó al caminar por el pasillo para entregarme. Recuerdo que tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando me dijo que me veía exactamente igual a mi madre.

Kero y Spinel querían estar en la boda también. Pero no estábamos seguros porque, después de todo, habría gente en la boda que desconocía de nuestra magia. Pero ellos se quejaron y rogaron tanto, que finalmente les dejamos. Y, mientras Nakuru - voluntariamente haciendo de la niña de las flores ya que no teníamos a nadie para ese puesto… ¿raro, verdad? - caminaba por el pasillo lanzando pétalos de cerezo alrededor del camino, Spinel y Kero se encontraban en su canasta, ayudándola secretamente con los pétalos.

Espero que nadie lo haya notado. Si alguien lo hizo, nunca lo menciono.

Me acuerdo que justo después de que hicimos nuestros votos y dijimos _'__Si quiero__'__, _el ministro dijo _'__Puede besar a la novia__'__. _

Ya había terminado.

Me pareció tan corta.

Me pareció que ni siquiera me había enterado de lo que estaba pasando. Caí en la cuenta sólo cuando el ministro dijo esas palabras.

Estaba bastante decepcionada de mí misma, ya que me había perdido mi propia boda aunque yo estaba en ella.

Aún estaba en shock.

Pero luego, cuando Syaoran me miró, frunció el entrecejo y me dijo entre susurros que estaba llorando. Cuando me encogí de hombros suavemente, él de seguro se preocupó porque me estaba mirando con esa mirada que tiene él, que dice _'__¿Acaso hice algo mal?__'_. Entonces me preguntó si me arrepentía, y yo prácticamente le grité:

_**"¡Huh!**_

_**¡Claro que no! **_

_**Es-Es que... Es que pasó tan rápido..."**_

El entonces sonrió, se inclinó hacia mí y capturó mis labios. Se oyeron aclamaciones y gritos emocionados cuando le agregó lengua al beso. No es que nunca nos habíamos besado con lengua antes, pero eso no es algo que uno hace usualmente frente a un ministro y toda su familia.

Jeje. Creo que Shaoran se metió en problemas con su madre y los Ancianos después de eso.

Al menos _yo si_ tuve problemas con mi familia… bueno, sólo con mi hermano.

Pero, de cualquier manera, Yo era ahora Sakura Li. Me sentía fantástico.

Bueno, después de la boda, los Ancianos nos dijeron que debíamos hacer otra cosa.

Si, lo adivinaron.

Niños.

El recuerdo de Shaoran poniéndose rojo a mi lado sigue fresco en mi memoria, nuestras manos estaban unidas.

Estábamos parados frente a los Ancianos, nuestros anillos de boda brillaban en la luz. Era justo el día después de nuestro casamiento cuando nos llamaron.

Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

_**"¿**__**Qué tan pronto los quieren?"**_

Creo que le provoqué a Shaoran algo así como un shock, porque se volvió hacia mí viéndome con un rostro pálido, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

Aww... es tan lindo cuando se ruboriza.

_**"¡E-Espera Sakura! **_

_**¡Pero si acabamos de casarnos **__**ayer**__**!"**_

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que yo no tenía ningún problema con eso.

¡Acababa de casarme con la persona a la que amaba!

Si tuve la posibilidad de hacer eso a los veinte años, entonces podía hacerlo todo. Pero, por supuesto, Shaoran estaba viendo el punto de vista realista de la situación.

Mmmhh, no creo que estuviera acostumbrado a los bebes. Después de todo, el es el menor en su familia, teniendo en cuenta también a sus primos.

Además, creo que estaba algo avergonzado. Jeje.

Pero, honestamente, a mi no me importaba hacer algo como eso con él.

Para nada.

En verdad no soy tan inocente como todo el mundo piensa.

Jaja, sólo bromeaba.

Entonces, consultamos a mi familia una vez más.

¡Mi hermano se veía tan gracioso cuando se lo dijimos! Se puso pálido de solo pensarlo y comenzó a estrangular a Shaoran mientras Yukito intentaba calmarlo. Mi papá estaba pensando profundamente.

Entonces, cuando hermano soltó finalmente a Shaoran, mi padre se dirigió a él y lo miro con una mirada que no había visto nunca antes en mi vida.

Shaoran estaba tan nervioso como yo.

_**"Ustedes son una pareja casada en este momento. **_

_**Ya sé que prometiste cuidar de ella en el altar, pero te lo preguntaré yo mismo personalmente. **_

_**¿Vas a alentar, proteger, consolar y amar a mi hija hasta que te llegue la muerte?**_

_**¿Vas a aceptar la responsabilidad de mantener su hogar y también la responsabilidad sobre cualquier nuevo miembro en su nueva familia?"**_

Shaoran respiró profundo, enfrentando a mi padre con coraje.

Dios... cómo amo a este hombre.

_**"Sí, lo haré."**_

Mi padre sonrió y palmeó a Shaoran en su hombro, sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus anteojos.

_**"Bueno, entonces es su decisión. Ustedes deben tomar la decisión juntos. **_

_**Ahora son una pareja casada, después de todo.**_

_**Cualquiera que sea su decisión, yo voy a apoyarlos.**_

_**Creo que Sakura hizo lo correcto al escogerte, S**__**haoran Li. En verdad lo creo así.**__**"**_

Tienes razón…

¡Maldita sea que escogí bien!

Bueno, después de eso compartimos nuestra conclusión con los Ancianos. Dijimos que, más tardar, yo estaría embarazada para cuando el año finalizara.

Aún teníamos una cantidad razonable de tiempo, por lo que pensamos que al menos tendríamos un poco de tiempo para aprovecharlo en nosotros.

Y precisamente eso hicimos.

Compramos una casa en Tomoeda, aunque también teníamos un hogar en la mansión Li en Hong Kong. Decidimos que queríamos vivir en Japón por el momento.

Era un mejor lugar para que los niños crecieran. Además, era mi lugar de nacimiento. No quería irme. Aunque también decidimos que pasaríamos los veranos en la mansión Li cuando los niños nacieran. Queríamos que conocieran ambas partes de su familia.

Shaoran trabajaba como el presidente en una de las sucursales del clan Li que estaba cercana a Tomoeda. Y, aparte de eso, tomó el control del clan desde aquí.

Pensé que debía de ser duro para él estar tan lejos de la compañía principal, por lo que le pregunté si quería mudarse a Hong Kong, donde estaba en realidad el clan.

El dijo que no.

Quería que yo me quedara en Tomoeda con mi familia y amigos. También dijo que le gustaba mucho más aquí. Donde no estaba siendo apretujado constantemente por sus hermanas mayores, ni presionado por su madre. Para él, esto era más como su hogar que Hong Kong.

Y también dijo que quería estar aquí, conmigo.

Lo dije antes y lo diré otra vez. Dios… Como amo a este hombre.

Finalmente, diciembre había llegado. Fue entonces cuando note que Shaoran estaba volviéndose cada vez más inquieto y atolondrado y, por eso, le pregunte qué era lo que iba mal.

El me dijo que estaba aproximándose el fin del año, ruborizado a más no poder.

Entonces… ocurrió.

Es más, Shaoran prácticamente se me tiró encima cuando le dije que podíamos hacerlo.

Hasta me preguntó cómo había podido ser tan paciente.

¡Jajá! Que chico más gracioso.

Hasta Shaoran se siente de esa manera a veces, creo. Después de todo, también es un hombre.

Pero, sip. Quedé embarazada. Y nueve meses después, alumbré a un varón. De hecho, Shaoran estaba sorprendido de que haya sido varón.

Cuando le pregunte el porqué, él dijo:

_**"Bueno, los Li no tienen comúnmente varones. **_

_**Mi madre no me tuvo hasta después de todas mis hermanas mayores. **_

_**Ella dijo que había algún tipo de maldición sobre nosotros."**_

Cuando Eriol lo escuchó, sólo dijo:

_**"Tal vez los hombres Li simplemente no lo hacen bien."**_

Así se ganó otra mirada cargada de odio.

Bueno, básicamente, eso es todo.

Llamé Shun a mi primer hijo y ahora tengo treinta y dos años. El tiene doce, está entrando en la adolescencia. Se ve exactamente como su padre, exceptuando sus ojos color esmeralda. Y, a diferencia de su padre, a él le encanta hablar y hacer bromas. Shaoran lo miró ceñudo cuando se enteró. Dijo que seguramente Shun estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en compañía de su _'__tío__'_ Eriol.

Pero igualmente el pasa mucho tiempo con su padre también. A Shun le encanta aprender nuevas técnicas de espada y artes marciales con él. Se entusiasma mucho por aprender cosas nuevas. ¡Es como un casillero en blanco al que solo tienes que llenar de información!

Adoro hablar con él. Hasta descubrí quien es la niña que le gusta en la escuela.

Jeje… Estoy planeando en ir a hablar seriamente con esa niñita el día que la vea.

Soy una madre malvada.

¡Ah sí!

¿Y Eriol y Tomoyo?

¡Están casados!

Se casaron unos años después que nosotros, cuando teníamos veintiséis. Ellos también están viviendo en Tomoeda, a unas pocas calles de nuestra casa. Tienen un niño y están esperando a otro que nacerá pronto.

Cuando bromeé con Eriol acerca del tema, el guiñó un ojo y dijo:

_**"A diferencia de **__**algunas**__** personas, Yo sí sé cómo tratar a una dama en la cama."**_

Tuve que frenar a Shaoran esta vez para que Eriol tuviera tiempo de huir.

Pero, igualmente, tengo a una pequeña niña también.

Suri es la cosa más hermosa de este mundo. Tiene cinco años y persigue a su hermano donde sea que valla. A él no parecía importarle demasiado, pero ahora que es _'__mayor__'_ comienza a enojarle. Pero bueno, así es como son los chicos.

Suri realmente _adora_ a Shaoran. Recuerdo que cuando nació, apretó el dedo de Shaoran con su pequeño puñito y el comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

A medida que Suri fue creciendo, tomó el hábito esconderse detrás de Shaoran cuando Shun la perseguía o asustaba. ¡Es una escena muy tierna!

Pero ahora estoy esperando otro más.

Sip. Shaoran lo hizo de Nuevo. Su madre debería darle unas nalgadas por ser un niño tan malo.

Aunque, en realidad no es que me esté quejando.

Escuché a alguien bajando por las escaleras cuando estaba terminando de hacer los huevos, mientras recordaba mi pasado al mismo tiempo.

Al dejar los panqueques en un plato, listos para ser servidos, de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

Dejé escapar una risita. "¿Te despertaste tarde?"

Shaoran asintió, mientras besaba mi cuello. Olía inconfundiblemente a nuestro champú y a su colonia, de la que nunca voy a cansarme. Estaba vestido con un lindo pantalón caqui, una camisa de mangas largas para el trabajo, zapatos negros y una corbata con el nudo algo torcido. Se veía tan bien, que casi le dije que no fuera a trabajar.

"No me despertaste", masculló, jugando y mordisqueando mi oreja.

Me reí bajito, sintiendo cosquillas en mi oreja, gracias a su mordida y a su falso puchero. "Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que se siente levantarse tarde"

El solo sonrió. Cosa que solía hacer muy a menudo últimamente, lo que sorprendía a muchos.

"Buen día", dijo estrechándome aun mas fuerte contra él, cuando ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno.

"Buen día," respondí.

Entonces, acarició mi prominente barriga y río. "Buen día para ti también", dijo al bebé en mi vientre.

Sonreí. "Eres un tontito. Pero ella dice buen día a su papi también. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?"

Asintió al tiempo que deshacía nuestro abrazo para ir a tomar asiento en la mesa.

"Seguro, aun me queda un poco de tiempo. Son sólo las seis y treinta y cinco"

Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa y fui a buscar más platos y tazas para los niños. De repente, Kero apareció en la cocina volando, mientras se refregaba los ojos.

"Buen día. ¿Está listo el desayuno?"

Asentí sonriendo. "¿Quieres un poco de almíbar en tus panqueques?"

Abandonó su estado somnoliento de repente, y asintió muy entusiasmado. Nunca iba a perder su gusto por la comida. En ese momento fue volando hasta la mesa mientras yo me dirigía al refrigerador.

"Ey mocoso," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¡Estas dejando que lo haga todo ella sola! ¡Mejor levanta tu perezoso trasero! La embarazaste – por tercera vez, debo añadir. ¡Sé un poco más responsable!"

Shaoran fulminó al _"animal de peluche"_ con la mirada, al tiempo que yo reía. Siempre fueron, y por lo visto serán, así.

No se preocupen, en el fondo realmente se simpatizan. Es la misma situación que con Shaoran y Eriol.

"Ella no va a permitirme hacer nada", dijo suspirando.

Es la verdad. No me gusta que me trate como si no pudiera hacer nada cuando estoy embarazada. En verdad no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿sabes?, así que mejor déjame hacerlo.

"Cada vez que intento ayudarla, se enoja"

Kero me miró buscando una confirmación para lo que Shaoran dijo, por lo que yo asentí. Se veía un poco decepcionado por no tener una excusa para molestar a Shaoran.

"¡Odio quedarme en casa sin hacer nada!", me quejé. "Si no me hubieras embarazado, estaría en alguna escuela enseñando a niños", dije.

Ah, sí. Soy maestra.

Después de casarme con Shaoran, no quería ser la clase de mujer que solo se sienta en casa y no hace nada. Entonces comencé a estudiar para ser una maestra. Pero dejé mi trabajo en cuanto Shun comenzó a crecer, simplemente era demasiado trabajo ser una maestra a tiempo completo. Aunque_ soy_ una maestra suplente.

Creo que, de algún modo, podrían llamarlo mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Porque me di cuenta de que, cuando no estaba ocupada con las labores de la casa o cuidando de un bebe creciendo en mi interior, podía enseñar tranquilamente a quien me necesitara.

Me acuerdo que, un tiempo antes de que Suri naciera, le conté a Shaoran que me habían llamado de una escuela secundaria. ¡Me habían pedido que sustituyera a un profesor por todo un mes! Acepte sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Era una oportunidad perfecta para mí, ya que Shun estaría en la escuela y no estaba embarazada. Aunque nunca había enseñado en una escuela secundaria antes.

Pero Shaoran no estaba para nada feliz, y yo me enoje con él. ¡Hasta llegamos a no hablarnos por unos días! Pero, cuando finalmente le pregunte a Shaoran por qué estaba disgustado, el frunció en ceño y de repente comenzó a abrazarme.

_**"¡Vas a ir a una **__**escuela secundaria**__**, Sakura!**_

_**¡Vas a estar con **__**adolescentes**__**! **_

_**Y… bueno… **_

_**En verdad luces bastante joven a tu edad..."**_

¡Lo perdoné de inmediato! Digo, ¿cómo podrían resistir eso?

¡Tenía miedo de que un puñado de adolescentes pensaran que era sexy!

Aww… ¡Shaoran es tan dulce!

Igualmente tomé el trabajo.

No podía resistir mi necesidad de enseñar. ¡Fue una semana muy divertida, además!

De hecho, ¡algunos de los que fueron mis estudiantes aun se mantienen en contacto conmigo!

Aunque creo que Shaoran estaba en lo cierto… _en verdad_ algunos chicos como que se me quedaban mirando…

Pero bueno. Recuerdo que durante ese mes, Shaoran tuvo un día libre en el trabajo y pasó a dejarme algunas cosas que necesitábamos para un proyecto. Los chicos no sabían que estaba casada, pero te digo que las chicas empezaron a hiperventilar cuando vieron a Shaoran. ¡Hasta me puse un poco celosa!

Fue en ese momento cuando la clase finalmente me preguntó qué edad tenia, mientras Shaoran estaba allí parado sosteniendo una caja con materiales.

Se asombraron mucho cuando les conté.

Más tarde, Shaoran me dijo que los chicos se veían bastante decepcionados. Aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que le dije después de que comentó eso.

"_**¡Ohh! ¿Se decepcionaron? **_

_**Que mal...**_

_**Muchos de ellos eran realmente lindos."**_

Pensé que sabía que solo estaba bromeando. Hasta guiñé los ojos, pero creo que probablemente interpretó ese guiño como sugerente o algo así. ¡Se veía tan deprimido y enojado cuando dije eso; Ni siquiera volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día hasta la noche!

Awwh… Shaoran es tan lindo, ¿No creen?

¡Hey!

¡Esperen!

¡Él es mío!

¡No pueden robármelo!

"¿Vas a salir el día de hoy Kero?"

Preguntó Shaoran sonriendo burlonamente.

"¿No crees que deberías pasar algo de tiempo con Fujitaka? A él le encanta tenerte de compañía, tú sabes. Tal vez deberíamos conseguirte una correa y atarte dentro de la casa, así no regresas nunca más por aquí"

Me reí de nuevo mientras dejaba el almíbar sobre la mesa.

Kero solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi padre desde que éste se quedó solo en la casa.

Touya se casó con Kaho mucho antes de que yo hiciera lo propio con Shaoran, por lo que Kero disfrutaba estar con mi padre.

Además, mi antigua habitación era ahora solo suya. También tenía sus videojuegos allá.

Todavía me dan escalofríos cuando veo el suelo de mi antigua habitación cubierto de comida chatarra.

"Ey Shaoran," dije, decidida a molestar a mi fácilmente irritable marido, "Tal vez yo también debería conseguirte a ti una correa. Te retuerces demasiado en la cama"

Kero estalló en carcajadas, al tiempo que la cara de Shaoran se volvía de color rojo brillante, "¡No-No es verdad!"

"O tal vez un látigo sea más efectivo para ti."

Kero estaba riendo tanto, que cayó de cara sobre sus panqueques, mientras Shaoran se ponía aun más rojo.

"¡Sa-Sakura! ¡Eres una mujer embarazada! ¡No deberías estar hablando de esa manera!"

"Ey, que tú fuiste quien me embarazó. Y corrección: Soy una _joven _embarazada. Me haces sonar como una vieja Shaoran," dije haciendo un falso mohín, "Y tener treinta y dos años no es ser viejo"

El murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír, pero lo dejé correr por el momento.

Dos pequeñas cabezas aparecieron en la cocina en ese instante, el niño mucho más alto que la niña, quien frotaba sus cansados ojitos.

Shun sonrió abiertamente y dijo "¿Acaso escuché algo sobre un látigo siendo usado en la cama?"

Shaoran se atragantó con la comida.

"¡No-No deberías saber sobre esas cosas!"

Shun frunció en entrecejo mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con su hermana pequeña.

"Shaoran, el ya tiene doce", dije. "Sin duda tú sabías sobre esas cosas cuando tenias doce"

El rodó sus ojos. "Pero, igual... Solo ayer estaba en su cuna, mojando sus pantalones y poniéndome los nervios de punta"

Shun puso mala cara de nuevo, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban con satisfacción. No le importaba cuando su padre le hacía burla, al igual que a Eriol.

Mhh… Tal vez Shun _sí estuvo_ pasando demasiado tiempo en compañía de su tío Eriol.

"Aww, papá no molestes"

"¿Acaso un látigo no lastima a las personas?", preguntó Suri inocentemente, con su vocecilla que sonaba como la cosa más bonita a mis oídos.

Comenzó a tragar su comida con una expresión contrariada. "¿Por que usarías un látigo en papi, mami?"

Shun y Kero se rieron, a la vez que Shaoran y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo.

"_Si, lastima_ a las personas", dije despacio.

"Por eso es que _nunca jamás _debes usar uno. ¿Me escuchaste? _NUNCA__"_, finalizó Shaoran, sonando bastante protector.

Me parece que los padres y hermanos mayores son mucho más severos en lo que respecta a las niñas.

Jesús… y Shaoran dice que Touya es sobre protector. Lo siento por quien sea que le guste a Suri en el futuro.

Shaoran puede llegar ser igualito a Touya... ¡o hasta peor!

Suri debe de haber percibido el enojo en su timbre de voz, porque automáticamente bajo la mirada y asintió serenamente.

Yo reí y le di un breve abrazo. "Suri, tu padre solo esta… emmm… siendo él mismo. No es que este enojado".

Asintió, sonriéndome.

Aww... ¡es una pequeña hermosura!

Sus ojos color ámbar se veían exactamente iguales a los de Shaoran, solo un poco más grandes y extremadamente inocentes.

Mi padre me dijo que Suri es igualita a mí cuando tenía su edad. Me pregunto si era tan bonita como lo es ella. Bah. Seguramente no.

"Hey, má" Dijo Shun luego de tomar un largo trago de jugo. "¿Puedo llevar a Kero a la escuela de nuevo?

Kero se veía bastante emocionado y me miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

"No," dijimos Shaoran y yo al unísono.

Shun frunció el ceño. "¡Aww!" "¿¡Por qué no?"

"¡No haré nada! ¡Lo prometo!" Dijo Kero.

"Eso mismo dijiste la última vez..." Sentencié al recordar el lío que tuve que aclarar ese día. Alguien había visto a Kero volando en el aula de clase mientras Shun le hablaba.

Vi como Kero y Shun se miraban con cierto pesar. "Buen punto," Aceptó Shun.

Shun y Kero siempre disfrutaron de salir juntos. Siempre pensé en eso como algo positivo, pero, por supuesto, Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora comienzo a creer que tenía razón; Kero puede llegar a ser una mala influencia sobre mi niño algunas veces. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo estén tratando de divertirse.

"¡Pero no volverá a ocurrir!"

"¡Sí!, ¡No volveré a volar otra vez!"

Shaoran suspiró. A él le gustaba hacerse cargo de las discusiones. Probablemente porque siempre hacia eso en el trabajo. A mí nunca me va a gustar resolver disputas. Fue una de las cosas que odie lo que duró mi puesto de profesora sustituta. Los chicos siempre peleaban. Pero no tengo que preocuparme por eso en casa, ya que Shaoran se hace cargo se esas cosas y es bastante bueno en ello también.

Mientras discutían en la mesa de desayuno, note que la pequeña Suri miraba su comida con aire distraído.

Sólo la estaba mirando, ni siquiera había probado bocado. Debía tener muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Créanme. Me doy cuenta cuando se trata de gente distraída. Shaoran casi siempre esta distraído. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Igual que con Suri.

Como estaba sentada a su lado, acaricie su suave cabello amablemente. "¿Pasa algo, bebé?", le pregunte. Pareció sobresaltarse en cuanto me oyó.

"¿Mami...?" Dijo de repente como si estuviera pensando en algo. "¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?"

"¿No quieres ir a la escuela?", pregunté.

¿Acaso los niños dejaban de querer ir a la escuela tan temprano en estos días? ¡Solo tenía cinco años!

En mi caso, estaba en la secundaria cuando me di cuenta de que la escuela era extremadamente aburrida.

Asintió y luego levanto la vista hacia mí, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo de lo que no estaba al tanto?

"Es solo que..." suspiró profundamente y retiró su mirada hacia otro lugar. Sonó como si estuviera cargando con una gran responsabilidad o problema.

"Vamos, puedes decírselo a tu mami," Dije tocando la punta de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas, intentando hacerla reír. Ella rió y apartó mi mano.

Al ver su sonrisa, completé mi minúscula misión.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunté, mientras escuchaba que los chicos y Kero estaban llegando a la cima de su discusión.

"Bueno... ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?"

Me congelé en mi lugar.

¿¡Cómo iba a responder a eso!

¡Nunca pensé que tendría esa charla con ella, no cuando tuviera _cinco_!

Shaoran, Shun y Kero debían haber oído también porque mientras miraba fijamente a Suri con los ojos muy abiertos, escuché cómo Shaoran se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de café y el resto de la mesa permanecía en silencio. Kero y Shun ni siquiera continuaron con sus suplicas.

Todos vimos a Suri parpadear, confundida. "¿Qué pasa?"

Shaoran palideció, mientras que Shun y Kero estaban rojos en el intento de contener las carcajadas.

A continuación, estallaron en risas como si no hubiera un mañana y Shaoran maldecía por lo bajo. Normalmente, lo regañaría por decir obscenidades frente a los niños, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando maquinar una respuesta apropiada para mi niña.

"¿Y... eso-Y eso que tiene que ver con no querer ir a la escuela?" Pregunté. Había decidido que eso era lo más seguro por el momento.

"Es que ayer, durante el almuerzo, cuando le dije a mi compañero Hideki que estaba a punto de tener una hermanita menor, el me preguntó si había venido a casa un ave grande con pico muy largo. Cuando le pregunte por qué, el dijo que ese ave habla con los padres sobre bebés. Y si ustedes dicen que sí quieren, el ave enviará al bebé. Pero, eso es un poco tonto, ¿Verdad que si? Porque, ¿entonces cuándo el bebe va a estar _dentro_ de las mamás? Cuando le pregunté eso, el me dijo…" calló, con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Explotó Shaoran antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca. Él todavía conserva ese temperamento suyo.

"... ¡Me dijo que era una estúpida por no saber! ¡Odio la escuela! ¡No quiero volver nunca, nunca, nuca, nunca, nunca jamás!" Finalizó, una pequeña lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

"¿CÓOMO? ¿Cómo es el niño? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Donde–"

Hice callar a mi esposo con una mirada alarmada, pero continuó maldiciendo al niño por lo bajo.

Shun y Kero estaban bastante silenciosos en el momento, sólo observando lo que ocurría con caras de asombro. Rogué por que no abrieran sus bocotas. Sólo empeorarían el problema con los comentarios de Kero y las bromas de Shun. Pero por suerte, no las habían abierto… todavía.

Limpié la lágrima de la carita de mi pequeña hija y la envolví entre mis brazos, lo que la acerco a mi gran barriga. Sentí cómo lo tocaba cuidadosamente con sus deditos, antes de que una diminuta sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

Era bastante divertido. Es difícil de imaginarse a uno mismo siendo así de inocente cuando ya tienes la edad que tengo ahora.

Es asombroso estar abrazando a alguien así de inocente en este mismo momento… de hecho… un ser inocente estaba creciendo dentro de mi en este momento también.

"¿Entonces es cierto mami?" Preguntó Suri, su manito aún en mi panza.

"¿Vino un gran ave con pico largo? ¿Cuando vino? ¿Como es que nunca la pude ver? ¿Como llego el bebe hasta dentro tuyo?"

"Suri," Dijo Shun suavemente, aunque yo sabia que en realidad estaba intentando contener la risa. "Ese niño Hideki del que hablas está equivocado. No hay ningún ave"

Gracias al cielo que no lo estropeó con una de sus bromas.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?"

"Eh, bueno…" Dije mirando detenidamente a Shaoran, que ahora estaba rígido en su silla, mitad enojado y mitad sorprendido, "… ¡de mi!"

Phew, eso estuvo bastante cerca.

"¿Como?"

Demonios.

Escuche a Shun y al bueno-para-nada de mi guardián riendo por lo bajo.

"Bueno… eeh… el bebe… el bebe crece dentro de mi estómago, y cuando está lo suficientemente grande, sale"

¿"Pero como llega ahí en primer lugar? No es que tengas un bebe dentro tuyo todo el tiempo, ¿o si?" preguntó sonando un poco frustrada, como si supiera que yo estaba intentando evadirla.

"Bueno… es como… uum…"

¿Cómo es que los niños son tan difíciles de manejar? Estaba total y completamente muda. No podía pensar sobre nada en absoluto.

Tartamudeando, mire a Shaoran, que aún estaba en su silla, luciendo completamente aturdido. No tendría ninguna clase de ayuda por parte de Kero y Shun, que estaban riendo como locos otra vez.

Estaba atrapada. ¿Como podría decirle ahora de que manera… se hacen bebés?

"¿Los bebés se hacen con besos? Tu y papá se besan todo el tiempo," por su expresión pensaba que era desagradable o algo así.

Genial. Otra pregunta.

"No-no… los bebés… no se hacen… con besos," dije.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se hacen?"

Desesperada por algo de ayuda, pateé la pierna de Shaoran por debajo de la mesa y el saltó en su lugar, sorprendido.

Rogué por ayuda con mi mirada y el se puso aún mas pálido. Pero, para mi alivio, igualmente comenzó a hablar

"Bueno pequeña Suri…" dijo inclinándose más hacia nuestra hija.

"Cu-cuando… cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman… y son _mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho_ mas grandes de lo que tú ahora eres… ellos se _casan_… y eeh…"

Le pegué un zape en la cabeza, Suri nos miraba aún más confundida. El se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, disculpándose con la mirada mientras se oían más risas de fondo.

"Lo-lo siento… Es sólo que no sé que decir…" dijo, aún sobándose la cabeza, "Mi madre nunca me habló de esta clase de cosas… y mi padre no estuvo muy presente durante mi infancia, así que…"

De repente, Suri pareció saltar de su silla. "¡Ah! ¡Creo que ya sé!"

Shaoran y yo nos miramos y luego la miramos a ella mientras los dos payasos comenzaban a tranquilizarse.

Ella nos sonrió felizmente, sus ojos brillando y su melancolía se había esfumado.

"¡Los bebés vienen del cielo! ¡Justo de donde están la abuela y el abuelo! Bueno, no el abuelo Fujitaka, porque el vive a unas calles de aquí, y tampoco abuela Yelan de Hong Kong. Me refiero a los abuelos que yo no conocí. ¡Los que ustedes me dijeron que estaban en el cielo! ¿Tengo razón? ¿Los bebés vienen del cielo?"

Jadeó eufórica en cuento otro pensamiento llego a su cabecita.

"¡Tal vez las personas que al morir fueron al cielo son quienes cuidan de los bebés que aún no nacieron! ¡Si eso es cierto, entonces yo _si_ pude conocer a la abuela y al abuelo antes de venir aquí!"

Saltó de su silla, todos estábamos mirándola con admiración.

"Uuum…" pensó, apoyando un pequeño dedito en su mentón.

"Suena como… creo que olvidé la palabra… huumm… ¿mila-milagro? ¡Sí! Parece como si fuera un milagro, ¿verdad que sí? La abuela Yelan me dijo que los milagros eran cosas realmente… humm… Creo que _"extraordinarias"_ era la palabra. ¡Ella dijo que esa palabra significa que algo es realmente especial y maravilloso, o algo que trae felicidad y que no ocurre muy seguido! Pero no estoy segura de entender el primer significado, así que de seguro es el último. Entonces, como los bebés son milagros, y yo era un bebé, ¡_yo_ soy muy especial también!"

Nos regaló una sonrisa radiante antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

"¡Voy a subir a prepararme para la escuela!", gritó mientras subía.

"¡Ahora ya sé de donde vienen los bebes! ¡Solo esperen hasta que él se entere! ¡Adiós!"

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya se había ido a su habitación.

Shun y Kero nos miraron a Shaoran y a mí, la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros.

"Por Dios, detrás de toda esa timidez, tiene guardada una enorme imaginación," Murmuró Shun mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Kero se levantó y voló a su lado para charlar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos también se habían ido al piso de arriba.

Los tres platos quedaron sobre la mesa a medio comer… incluso el de Kero.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos, una sonrisa plácida extendiéndose en cada uno de nuestros rostros.

"Phew, eso estuvo cerca," dijo él al tiempo que se movía desde el último asiento hasta el que estaba a mi lado y se sentaba.

Colocando sus brazos a mí alrededor, una sonrisita se dibujo en sus labios. "Sabes, ella tiene razón."

Correspondí a su sonrisa, aún sorprendida de lo que mi pequeña niña acababa de razonar. Los niños pueden llegar a ser realmente asombrosos a veces.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Sentí su mano frotando mi barriga mientras susurraba en mi oído.

"Realmente son Milagros. Todo esto es un milagro. Es como un milagro que haya podido encontrarte a ti en primer lugar"

Asentí, abrazándolo también a él y percibiendo otra vez el aroma de su colonia.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y así nos quedamos, pacíficamente.

El sol hizo su aparición a través de las ventanas al tiempo que el reloj daba siete campanadas.

Las siete en punto.

Los niños partirían a la escuela en una hora y Shaoran estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Aunque parecía no haberlo notado siquiera.

"_Tienes razón, todo esto es un milagro"_

**Fin**


End file.
